Narraciòn Cotidiana
by fanfic designer
Summary: Poco a poco ,Juubei Kakei se ha convertido en un mèdico en el cual los pacientes despositan su fè y su confianza ,una noche un anciano pescador llega a contar sus anecdotas enterneciendo los corazones, mientras tanto algo sucede en la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Capitulo final! gracias por leer
1. sin dinero

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. gracias por leer y por sus comentarios .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Narración Cotidiana**

**Cap 1 . **

Ya les había sucedido en otras ocasiones pero el asunto ahora era realmente alarmante, Kazuki buscó por todas partes: en la alacena, en la pequeña despensa y en la refrigeradora y solo encontró un huevo y dos rodajas de pan Sándwich . No había nada mas era todo , se llevó la mano a la sien. Tendría que hacer milagros .

-Buenos días Juubei-le tendió un plato con un huevo estrellado bien doradito y humeante y las dos rodajas de pan tostado a un lado del plato y una deliciosa taza de café un poco ralo .

-hmm.. que bien se ve! gracias .. –Kazuki se sentó a su lado y bebió de su taza de café mientras Juubei devoraba muy hambriento su desayuno sin embargo no tardó mucho para parar en seco y observar que Kazuki no comía nada solo bebía a sorbos de su taza de café .

-no vas a desayunar?

-a.. hmm .. no te preocupes .. no tengo hambre aun ..

Pero como si su estomago hubiera planeado traicionarle , rugió muy fuerte justo terminando de decir esas palabras en un gruñido que le hizo ruborizar de pena .

-jajajaja pues no parece que no tuvieras hambre todavía cómo has dicho –le dijo Juubei sonriéndole

-no .. es que

Juubei se levantó para revisar el refrigerador y entonces obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando .. todo estaba vacío.

-Kazuki! Porque no me dijiste de esto?!-dijo el Kakei con su rostro empañado de preocupación

-Juubei.. lo lamento .. no he tenido mucho efectivo últimamente .. no he podido hacer las compras .. La Srita Hven no me ha llamado en semanas

Juubei se dirigió hasta el pequeño desayunador y rescató la poca comida que aún no se había devorado y se la tendió a Kazuki .

-No Juubei! por favor termínalo .. no puedo aceptártelo

-si tu no comes , yo tampoco

-Juubei!

-debiste decirme ..

-lo lamento no quise molestarte , además no hemos tenido muchos pacientes en la clínica últimamente .

Se quedaron en silencio un rato , a decir verdad era evidente que tenían problemas económicos , llegaban pocos pacientes y mucha veces eran personas tan humildes los que llegan a buscar al Kakei en busca de alivio que el maestro de las agujas muchas veces era incapaz de cobrarles ni un yen, los trabajos que realizaba en la fortaleza ayudando a Sakura y a Makubex no era remunerados era mas bien un _ad honorem_ pues era incapaz de cobrarle algo a su hermana . Y por otro lado Kazuki no había sido contratado por Hven en largo tiempo , desde que tenía tantos roces con cierto miembro* del equipo de recuperadores prefería no interferir en los trabajos de esos dos a menos que no hubiera otra opción , después de todo , los trabajos con los Get Backers siempre implicaban: peligro , trabajo, humillación y nada de pago .

-lamento esto…

-No te preocupes ..

-Kazuki.. quiero que te comas esto por favor

-pero Juubei

-….

El Kakei dio un largo suspiro , conocía demasiado bien a Kazuki y sabia lo testarudo que podía ser el príncipe de la cuerdas , así que lo mejor era hacer algo más justo y equitativo , partió en dos porciones lo que quedaba del huevo estrellado y lo puso en otro plato tomo una de las rodajas de pan tostado (la que no estaba empezada) y la puso también .

- ¿que tal ahora? ..

-Juubei –a Kazuki se le aguaron los ojo y la suave sonrisa se curvó en un leve puchero , y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla .

-no por favor .. no nos pongamos sentimentales .. come , compartida sabe mucho mejor .

-Está bien .. gracias –Kazuki se tragó la lagrimas y se terminó en silencio la porción que su pareja le había dejado y la devoró con notable voracidad junto con el café . Luego recogió los platos y los puso en el fregadero luego regresó a la mesita del desayunador y se sentó al lado de Juubei apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro . Se quedaron un largo rato así sin decirse nada , hasta que Juuebi le habló dulcemente.

-no te preocupes lo solucionaré prometo que iré a comprar suficientecomida para llenar el refrigerador –le dio un suave beso en la frente y pensó con angustia que no solo debía pensar en ellos dos sino en Deimos, Talk Machine y hasta el pececito dorado y dejó escapar un largo suspiro , otra noche de insomnio cortesía de pensar en dinero . Hasta que Kazuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos .

-vamos al cuarto-le susurró con suavidad al oído mientras le tomaba de la mano y entonces el Kakei supo que había una sola cosa que era **gratis** y que le quitaría todas esas preocupaciones de la cabeza, por lo menos momentáneamente , sonrió dulcemente y apretó mas la manita de Kazuki entre la suya mientras cerraban la puerta de su habitación tras de sí .

_**Continuará… **_

**Bueno hasta acá el cortito cap 1 , creo que la mayoría de caps serán cortitos a ver qué le les parece , gracias por leer. **

**Notas de pie de pagina: **

*Kazuki tiene roces con Ban porque la cosa entre ellos han estado algo tensas , sino recuerden la trayectoria que llevan esos dos , desde el día blanco jajajajaja XD , por eso Kazuki inteligentemente y muy precavido como es , ha preferido evitar a Midou para ahorrarse cualquier problema , pero no puedes evitar tus problemas por siempre jajajaja pero esa ya es otra historia , en fin para mas referencias refresquen con los fics "listones turquesas" " admiradores de san Valentín" "en busca de respuestas" entre otros .

Hasta la siguiente actualización , sayonara!


	2. tengo una idea

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. segundo cap arriba , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Cap 2. Tengo una idea! **

Habían cosas en la vida del Kakei que eran sencillamente encantadoras, relajantes y des-estresantes y una de esas era tener sexo con Kazuki. Y ese día habían tenido una buena dosis de oxitocina* .

Juubei se encontraba ahora adormitado pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos de un durmiente Kazuki , lo acompañaba esa gratificante sensación de estar volando en una nube , aunque Kazuki prácticamente estaba entre ellas profundamente dormido a su lado* .

-no puede quedarse así.. debe haber una manera de solucionarlo –se dijo poniéndose de pie vistiéndose y saliendo de la casa con un plan en mente , una solución temporal pero al menos una solución .

Cuando Kazuki despertó era más de medio día .. la mitad del huevo estrellado con pan sándwich había sido tan poca cosa que lo había despertado el hambre ,y no solo eso también los gritos exigentes de una hambrienta Talk Machine desde el cuarto de lavandería , buscó a tientas el cuerpo de Juubei pero no estaba, su lado del la cama estaba vacío y frio por lo que seguramente tenia rato de haberse levantado

-Juubie?- Kazuki le llamó esperando respuesta desde la sala, el baño o la cocina pero nada , se cubrió con la bata y le buscó sin resultados positivos

-Dei-chan .. y Juubei?-el minino se estregó contra sus piernas al parecer él no era el único con hambre .

-JUUBEI! .. JUUBEI! –Talk Machine también se unía a la búsqueda del Kakei con sus ensordecedores gritos .

-Lo lamento TM* pero no está Juubei y no tengo nada de comida .. por favor se paciente en cuanto venga Juubei iremos a comprar fruta .. o al menos eso espero si tienes suerte –dijo dando un suspiro .. Talk Machine estaba colgada de cabeza llamando a Juubei a todo pulmón .

-Shhh.. deja de hacer tanto barullo por favor o vas a volverme loco –Kazuki cerró la puerta del cuarto de la lavandería con tal de atenuar un poco los gritos , regresó con Deimos y lo cargó dócilmente entre sus brazos y se lo llevó encerrándose en el cuarto para no oír a Talk Machine dando de gritos , los cuales seguro se oían en todo el edificio, largo rato acarició la cabecita y espalda de Demios quien parecía relajarse poco a poco después de un rato pese a los gritos de su amiga emplumada .

-Lamento que no haya concentrado , pronto compraremos .. lo que me apena es que Juubei se haya ido a endeudar –le decía al gatito quien le escuchaba ensimismado como si comprendiera a la perfección la situación del Fuuchoin ronroneaba gustoso ante las cariñosas caricias que le proporcionaban las manos de su amo .

Al rato entró Juubei , el golpe de la puerta de entrada asustó a amo y mascota por que dieron un brinco .

-Juubei!

-hola , Kazuki lamento haberte preocupado –Juubei venia cargado de varias bolsas de compras muy pesadas y las puso en sofá.

-JUUBEI!- JUUBEI!- JUUBEI!-

-hmm parece que no solo tú me estabas esperado-observó divertido al oír el concierto de gritos que tenía el loro africano

-tu nombre es lo mejor que sabe decir .. por cierto y eso? –El Kakei sabía bien que significaba ese gesto en el rostro de Kazuki quien observaba las bolsas de compras esperando una explicación y estaba listo para darla .

-no te preocupes, Sakura me prestó algo de dinero , se lo reintegraré al final del mes.

-no debiste –

-no te preocupes mi hermana es muy comprensiva le explique nuestra situación .. . tu sabes que no le prestaría si no fuera muy necesario no me gusta molestarla

-MEOWWW!-el gatito fue el primero en saltar al sofá y comenzar a husmear entre las bolsas

-lo vez, tal vez nosotros podamos vivir de meditación y sexo pero Deimos no–rio divertido a lo que Kazuki se puso muy rojo .

-Juubei! . –dijo aparentemente ofendido por el comentario

- preparemos algo decente de comer , traje todo lo que faltaba o al menos para lo que alcanzó ..

-sobre eso .. –Kazuki trató de cambiar de tema -Sabes.. Deimos me acaba de dar una idea sobre cómo ganar dinero

-vas a vender al gato?-preguntó divertido viendo a Deimos quien puso cara de susto y se escondió bajo la mesa .

-claro que no! T de hecho no solo Deimos ayudará , Talk Machine también lo hará.

-vas a vender al loro?-preguntó alarmado

-no Juubei escúchame no venderé a ninguna de nuestras mascotas .. terapia con animales!

-he? Terapia con animales?-Juubei se le quedó viendo entre divertido e interrogante no sabía si era en serio o una broma extraña del Fuuchoin que no había logrado entender.

-exacto.. lo ncluiremos en las atenciones de la clínica y haremos propaganda.. panfletos, afiches .. para atraer más clientes! –la expresión de Kazuki parecía de entusiasmo mientras que Juuebi seguía sin comprender el asunto casi se podía ver la maquinaria de engranes y tuercas girando dentro de su cabeza .

-no sé si te estoy entendiendo.. –dijo rascándose la cabeza

_**Continuarà… **_

Jajajajaja bueno este es el segundo capi , les dije que iban a ser cortitos .. espero les haya gustado gracias por leer les dejo con las notas de pie de pag .

**Notas de pie de pagina : **

*Después del orgasmo el sistema límbico del cerebro libera una hormona especial llamada **oxitocina**. Esto sucede en una parte del cerebro en la que se experimenta el placer emocional. La oxitocina hace que la pareja se sienta más vinculada y cercana emocionalmente.

*la oxitaciona mezclada con el estrógeno (hormona sexual femenina) causa en la mujer un comportamiento cariñoso afectuoso y al mezclarse con la testosterona (hormona sexual masculina) causa adormecimiento y relajamiento y muchos deseos de dormir .

*TM: abreviatura de Talk Machine


	3. terapia con animales

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios . Cap 3 arriba

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei , eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Nota2:** Kuriko Fuyikawa es un personaje de mi creación , por lo que lo reclamo como mío. (en el trascurso de este fic daré mas información sobre ella así como una descripción de su aspecto físico y perfil psicológico)

-he? Terapia con animales?-Juubei se le quedó viendo entre divertido e interrogante no sabía si era en serio o una broma extraña del Fuuchoin que no había logrado entender.

-exacto.. lo incluiremos en las atenciones de la clínica y haremos propaganda.. panfletos, afiches .. para atraer más clientes! –la expresión de Kazuki parecía de entusiasmo mientras que Juubei seguía sin comprender el asunto casi se podía ver la maquinaria de engranes y tuercas girando dentro de su cabeza .

-no sé si te estoy entendiendo.. –dijo rascándose la cabeza

**Cap 3. Terapia con animales **

-Creo que podríamos pedirle asesoramiento a Shido , el podría darnos mucha ayuda

-Kazuki… no comprendo exactamente cómo funciona eso de la terapia con animales –dijo Juubei un poco apenado de aguarle el plan que tenía tan ilusionado al Fuuchoin

-es que el otro día leí algo sobre como los animales podían ayudar mucho a las personas pues acariciarlos , pasar rato con ellos etc, ayuda a aliviar dolencias relacionadas con el estrés y la presión arterial alta , entre otras muchas enfermedades es una forma de escape para que una persona se sienta mejor

- en serio? donde viste eso?

-no recuerdo el lugar exacto pero estoy seguro que si incluimos esa terapia en la clínica atraeremos más clientes ..

-con Deimos y Talk machine?.. – Juubei no parecía muy convencido pues esos dos no eran lo que se dice muy pacientes ni mucho menos muy relajantes .

-Bueno ya veremos , por el momento lo primero es darles de comer no crees?

-si tienes razón ..

Kazuki se encargó de darle su concentrado al gato quien dejó vacio su plato después de un rato y hasta lamia el fondo del recipiente para no desperdiciar ni una migajita ,mientras Talk Machine por fin se había callado de tanto grito pues ahora tenía el pico ocupado en sus semillas de girasol , hasta el pobrecito pez quien o podía exigir su alimento como los otros dos subió a toda prisa a la superficie a comer en cuanto el Fuuchoin dejo caer las hojuelitas de aliento sobre el agua .

-ya está, los tres están ya alimentados, ahora preparemos algo para nosotros , que trajiste?

-hmm.. pasta para fideos , jamón , huevos … frutas , pan .

-suena bien que tal un spagetti con salsa y una ensalada?

-de maravilla ..

El sonido titilante de las campanillas de la puerta del café , hacían eco en el reciento , vio para todos lados un poco paranoico , pero suspiró aliviado al no encontrar a cierto duo dinámico allí .. o por lo menos a uno de los integrantes de dicho duo .

-Sr. Kazuki bienvenido!- Natsumi le saludó con su usual sonrisa

-que le damos?.. lo de siempre? –agregó Rena* quien estaba de turno ayudando a Mizuki con el que hacer

-hola Rena-chan tiempo sin verte

-sí , es verdad ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿cómo ha estado?-saludó la chica muy sonriente se veía bien de salud y de animo

-bien .. creo que por hoy no tomaré el té .. gracias, de hecho quería más bien contarles sobre esto -le dijo tendiéndoles un panfleto

-¿qué es?-las dos chicas se acercaron a ver el afiche donde estaba anunciada la clina de medicina natural del Kakei

-Juubei y yo tenemos una clínica naturista de medicina alternativa si tienen a alguna persona o familiar con dolores musculares o stress podrían decirle que llegue , la consulta es muy económica y toda las medicinas son naturales ..

-oh vaya! Increíble! Lo mencionaremos en la escuela verdad Rena!-dijo Natusmi muy emocionada

-estaría perfecto!, puedo pegar un afiche acá en el café?- preguntó Kazuki cruzado los dedos por que las chicas dijera que si, aunque era ya pedir demasiado pues el local era de Paul después de todo

-hm.. no sé si el jefe de permiso , salió, fue por su prensa de la mañana –dijo Rena sonriendo

-no creo que el jefe se enfade, mucho menos cuando le contemos que es del Sr. Kazuki .. pongámoslo allá para que todos los que vengan lo lean!

-muchas gracias chicas de verdad será de gran ayuda –dijo haciendo una agradecida reverencia –por cierto y los recuperadores?

-jaja esos dos andan repartiendo volantes igual que Ud. jajaja claro que los suyos son mucho más profesionales-se rio divertida Misuki mientras se cubría la boca con la mano para atenuar una risita que secundó Rena

-Ginji y Ban los hacen a mano .. pero creo que no tiene muy buena caligrafía jajajaja

-ni ortografía jajajaja –las dos chicas seguían susurrando entre risas

-oh vaya .. y no ha venido Hven-san a darles trabajo?-preguntó Kazuki con disimulo , tenia curiosidad por saber si existía la remota posibilidad de optar a un trabajo con la negociadora

-para nada.. la Srita. Hven anda desparecida desde hace semanas , no ha puesto un pie acá.

-ya veo –Kazuki no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado , si los Get backers no tenían trabajo seria mas difícil para el conseguir algo

- ya se!-dijo de la nada Natsumi sorprendiendo a Rena y a Kazuki – de hecho podríamos recomendarte a una paciente .. –dijo Natsumi pensativa

-oye digámosle a Kuriko lo de la clina del Sr. Fuuchoin!-Natsumi tenía una brillante idea en mente

-¿a quién?

-a Kuriko chan! recuerdas a nuestra compañera del club de atletismo?-

-oh si.. ella es muy enérgica!-agregó Rena recordado a la mencionada chica

-ella tiene una lesión algo vieja en su pie derecho , un esguince mal cuidado de las olimpiadas de hace 3 años que dice? Cree que el Sr. Kakei pueda con eso?

-un esguince?.. hmm claro .. con acupuntura podría ayudarla mucho .. recomiéndenla por favor!

-le diremos en cuando la veamos

-solo que Kuriko es un poco escéptica de la medicina –recordó Rena un poco meditabunda

-cuando le digamos que es medicina natural aceptará-Natsumi siempre optimista

-perfecto entonces díganle que la esperamos en la dirección del panfleto y avisen al resto de sus compañeros y profesores del colegio

-claro!

-no se preocupe por eso Sr. Kazuki pronto tendrán a todo el instituto por allá jajaja

-gracias

Kazuki se sintió un poco más optimista esas chicas era capaz de cumplir con esas palabras , pero aun había mucho por hacer tenía varios volantes y afiches aun que podía seguir distribuyendo en los alrededores

-suerte con la clínica!-le desearon las dos camareras al unísono

-gracias

Kazuki salió del restaurante solo para encontrarse de frente con el maestro del Jagan , la única persona en el mundo a la que había estado evadiendo y de quien pensó había logrado escapar , pero no.. justamente estaba afrente a él y como ambos venían distraídos pensando en sus cosas se chocaron de frente y si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos reflejos se hubieran terminado chocando o peor aun dándose un beso accidental de lo mas embarazoso . Ban sintió el aroma de Kazuki metérsele de golpe por sus fosas nasales y sintió el fresco aliento del Fuuchoin rozarle el rostro y chocar prácticamente como una ráfaga tibia sobre su cara .

-oye! Fíjate por dónde vas cabeza de hilo.. Juubei te tiene tarado!

-QUE!?-el rostro de Kazuki enrojeció de inmediato

-qué? Viniste por tu dosis diaria de té y cafeína!?

-claro que no , solo viene a saludar al Sr. Ginji con tan mala suerte que no lo encontré pero si me toca que toparme contigo!-dijo de lo más molesto y sin que el rubor le bajara del rostro, se aseguró de guardar los panfletos tras su espalda para evitar ser víctima de mas sarcasmo y cinismo de parte del pelos de puercoespín

-Ah, pues que pena envié a la anguila eléctrica a terminar de repartir sus volantes cerca del parque así que no regresará hasta que no le quede ni uno, si no quiere vérselas conmigo!-dijo muy exaltado

-QUÉ BUENO QUE YA ME VOY .. NO SE COMO EL SR. GINJI TE SOPORTA!

-PUES QUÉ BUENO QUE YA NO TENDRÉ LA DESGRACIA DE VERTE .. QUÉ SUERTE QUE YA VAS DE SALIDA!

-LO MISMO DIGO!

Kazuki giró sobre sus talones y se puso en marcha con el fin de alejarse del fastidioso de Midou , quien solo se metió al Honky Tonk dando un malhumorado portazo al restaurante.

-estúpido Ban –se dijo de lo mas enfado mientras se alejaba del lugar con las mejillas rojas de furia y de nerviosismo

-¿necesitas a Mozart?- los ojos vacios se abrieron grandes como una muestra de expresión de asombro

-si.. yo .. este solo sería un par de veces por semana , lo cuidaremos bien .. es para terapia con animales en la clínica , y también quiero hablar con Shido sobre eso-dijo Juubei apenado ante la petición que le hacía a la violinista pensando que lo más seguro es que la chica se reusara a prestarle a su lazarillo

-con mucho gusto Kakei-san

-he?

-te siento de buen ánimo , más optimista y alegre que la última vez que conversamos *

-de veras? Como sabes?..

-despides un aura tranquila , te pasan cosas lindas no es así?-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar mucho al maestro de las agujas , la chica había dado en la tecla

-si ,… este estoy contento .. aunque con algunas pequeñas dificultades pero en lo general creo que soy una persona muy afortunada –dijo con un dejo de timidez

-no solo porque recuperaste tu vista sino que estas de buen ánimo .. es por Kazuki-san?-Juubei se puso colorado , colorado a más no poder , era tan obvio? Al parecer si , por que la chica lo había descifrado como a un libro abierto .

-ah.. yo..- Juubei se le había ido la voz y solo podía sentir un nudo en la garganta y como la cara se le ponía mas y mas caliente , la violinista solo sonrió divertida .

-no te preocupes llamaré a Shido para que les dé una mano con su proyecto y con gusto les prestaré a Mozart-dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del mascota y guía y acariciaba con cariño su cabecita-.. claro que solo los días que no tenga necesidad de salir de la casa , Mozart es un buen chico.

-gracias Otowa -chan -Juuebi solo hizo una reverencia agradecida mientas la chica desaparecía por uno de lo pasillos no tardó mucho tiempo para que al rato apareciera el rey de las bestias

-Juubei?

-hola Shido .. yo.. como estas?

-bien .. gracias .. que sorpresa ¿que te trae por acá?

-Shido necesito pedirte un favor

El rey de la bestias solo hizo una mueca de curiosidad y entonces Juuebi comenzó a hablar y a tratar de explicarle a Fuyuki el extraño proyecto que tenían con Kazuki y con las mascotas .

Al buen rato Juubei salió un poco más tranquilo y optimista de la mansión Otowa , Shido (después de una larga conversación donde Juubei le explicó todo) se había ofrecido a llegar a su casa para ayudarlos un poco con Mozart, Deimos y Talk Machine y darles algunos "tips" sobre cómo tratar a los animales y entrenarlos para brindar terapia , un par de sesiones que esperaba llenaran las expectativas de Kazuki , nunca se imaginó a Madoka y a Shido tan complacientes y cooperativos en el proyecto .. en fin .. estaba decidido , la terapia con animales resultaba ser una buena idea después de todo , solo falta comprobar si funcionaria .

_**Mientras **_

Justo frente al apartamento de Kazuki y Juuebi dos adolescentes tenían una batalla campal por convencer a una tercera de llamar a la puerta de la clínica Kakei.

-NOOO! Ya les dije que no creo en los médicos! Suéltenme!-decía la chica negándose y pataleando como una niña haciendo berrinche

-vamos Kuriko no seas tan testaruda , dale una oportunidad el es muy bueno seguro el podrá ayudarte con tu tobillo! Debes intentarlo y tener más fe-le decía Natsumi mientras sujetaba a la chica peli celeste quien se retorcía y forcejeaba por que la soltaran

-Natsumi –chan tiene razón , no debes darte por vencida que un médico no te haya curado antes no significa que no le des la oportunidad al para que lo intente , además esta medicina es natural ..

-que necias son las dos!-la peliceste al fin se libró del agarre de la dos chicas dando un largo suspiró dio tregua la batalla –está bien .. pero será el último medico que lo intente , si él no puede , ya no más!-dijo cruzándose de brazos ..

-qué bien! No te arrepentirás Kuriko –chan, ya verá que si

-uff. Después de todo ya estamos aquí-dijo Kuriko un poco desanimada , estaban por tocar la puerta cuando Juubei apareció justo detrás de ellas , regresaba de la casa de Madoka .

-Kakei-san?!-Natsumi volteó a ver y al mismo tiempo las otras dos chicas

-Natsumi-chan? que haces acá?-Juuebi estaba muy asombrado y curioso de saber que hacían las tres colegialas paradas frente a la puerta de su casa

Kuriko fue la más sorprendida de todos .. abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó viendo boquiabierta al "famoso" Dr. Kakei , fue como si un halo de clores resplandecientes y un marco de flores se formara de pronto alrededor de Juubei , la chica de inmediato sintió su corazón dar un vuelco en pecho y como el calor le trepaba por la cara justo posándose en sus mejillas

"_por dios el Dr. Kakei es guapísimo" _

Era la primera vez que le pasaba en la vida ... amor a primera vista .

_**Continuará .. **_

**Jajajaja apuesto que eso no se lo esperaban jiji gracias por leer , espero les haya gustado este cap, no se pueden perder la siguiente actualización ,hasta entonces .. les dejo con las notas finales del cap . Pero antes de Eso muchas gracias a **_**Koopa Koot**_** y a **_**Chiyo Asakura**_** por sus reviews! Mil gracias por el apoyo amigas! ahora si a las notas **

**Notas: **

*Rena es un personaje del manga , aparece en el arco de "the divine designe" como aliada de Lucifer pero luego se vuelve del lado de los buenos y se convierte en amiga de Natsumi y camarera en el Honky Tonk (en este fic es compañera del colegio de Natusmi también)

*en realidad en el anime Madoka y Juubei no llegan a conocerse , no recuerdo muy bien si se conocen en el manga según recuerdo no .. pero en algunos de los fics anteriores que escribí en el fic "confesiones de ciegos" para ser más exacta , Juubei y Madoka tiene una extraña conversación "filosófica" sobre perder la vista y haber nacido sin ella , léanlo si pueden para poder comprender un poco mejor como se llevan estos dos , solo como referencia .

* les dejo estos links que hablan sobre la terapia con animales , jaja no crean que me lo fumé XD , si existe y es muy recomendada como medicina alternativa se los dejo si tienen curiosidad: . . ?art=183

Es todo por ahora , hasta el siguiente cap! n_n


	4. Dr Kakei's fan

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios . Cap 4 arriba

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei , eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Nota2:** Kuriko Fuyikawa es un personaje de mi creación , por lo que lo reclamo como mío. (en el trascurso de este fic daré más información sobre ella así como una descripción de su aspecto físico y perfil psicológico)

**Nota importante : Lo que esté en cursiva y entre comillas (") son los pensamientos de Kuriko **

**En el cap anterior … **

Kuriko fue la más sorprendida de todos .. abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó viendo boquiabierta al "famoso" Dr. Kakei , fue como si un halo de clores resplandecientes y un marco de flores se formara de pronto alrededor de Juubei , la chica de inmediato sintió su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho y como el calor le trepaba por la cara justo posándose en sus mejillas

"_por Dios el Dr. Kakei es guapísimo" _

Era la primera vez que le pasaba en la vida ... amor a primera vista .

**Cap. 4 Dr. Kakei's Fan **

Kuriko era una linda chica , era alta artética de piel blanca como la porcelana , cabello cerúleos cortos y unos vivarachos ojos almendrados tan claros que a momentos parecían amarillos como los de un león africano .

-hola, que tal .. Natsumi-chan? .. Rena-chan?-Kazuki salió a ver que era todo ese griterío y alboroto frente a la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró con las tres colegialas y con Juubei que regresaba de su mandado en la mansión Otowa .

-hola.. pues .. este tal como se lo prometimos .. le traemos a la primera paciente de la tarde –dijo Natsumi muy entusiasta , mientras Rena empujaba sutilmente a Kuriko al interior del apartamento , la chica peli celeste estaba completamente embobada con la presencia del Kakei .

-wow! Chicas ustedes sí que son rápidas.. pasen adelante , justo vienen a tiempo , vamos Juubei alístate tienes paciente-dijo Kazuki muy sonriente mientras hacía pasar la estudiantes de secundaria al recibidor de la sala .

-claro , quien es la paciente?-preguntó el Kakei curioso viendo a las tres chicas interrogante

-es Kuriko-chan!-dijo Natsumi dándole un empujón para que la mencionada reaccionara

-sss.. si soy yo –dijo poniéndose evidentemente nerviosa

-muy bien , me lavaré y cambiaré de ropa y te atenderé en el cuarto de sala .. solo dame unos segundos

-s..si! claro Dr.

Juubei se retiró un momento al cuarto de la pareja mientras Kazuki ganaba tiempo ofreciéndole a las chicas un poco de té con galletitas

-Gracias .. Fuuchoin-san , no queríamos venirlos a molestar

-no es problema , al contrario les agradezco que hayan venido –le agradeció con una amable sonrisa , no tardó mucho rato para que Juubie regresara con su usual bata blanca.

-adelante pasa por favor-Kuriko se levantó como un resorte y caminó hacia el lugar que le indicaba el médico como un robot, mientras Rena y Natsumi se quedaron platicando con Kazuki un rato mas mientras el Kakei revisaba a Kuriko .

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-es Fuyikawa Kuriko! encantada Dr. Kakei mis amigas me hablaron muy bien de usted ..-dijo tartamudeando un poco

-en serio? ohh vaya .. te agradezco hayas tomado la iniciativa de venir .. dime que es lo que te está molestando?

-a… este .. mi.. mi tobillo

-tu tobillo? .. ven siéntate en la camilla

-si

La chica obedeció y se sentó como autómata en la camilla mientras se quitaba la zapatilla y la calceta para que el Kakei pudiera revisar su pie .

-desde cuando te duele?

-desde hace tres años cuando en una competencia me hice un esguince-dijo sin parar de observar cada gesto del Kakei

"_vaya el Dr. Kakei es guapísimo … nunca había visto a un hombre como él , tan serio y profesional , atlético , fuerte .. y esos ojos .. azul medianoche y el cabello castaño cayendo rebeldemente sobre su frente … y .. "_

-te duele cuando estas mucho de pie?.. cuando caminas grandes cantidades? Cuando hay frio?-preguntó mientras hacía que la chica moviera el pie de un lado al otro

-ehh.. si sobre todo al estar mucho de pie –dijo saliendo del ensueño, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir el contacto de las manos grandes y tibias del Kakei con lo frio de su pie .

-Fuyikawa-chan.. has escuchado sobre la acupuntura?

-hm.. si he escuchado un poco pero nunca me la han practicando –dijo nerviosa perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que la habían conquistado, -_" no son azul como el cielo de la mañana sino mas bien un color azul del cielo por la tarde cuando comienza a anochecer un poco nostálgicos y oscuros.. como gemas "_ –Kuriko volvió a salir de su ensueño , ella no era una chica tímida de hecho era muy desenvuelta y extrovertida pero el Kakei tenía un no sé que la hacía ponerse tímida y muy nerviosa , algo que nunca le pasaba ni aun al tratar a los chicos de la escuela .

-estarías de acuerdo que coloque un par de agujas de acupuntura en tu pie?

Kuriko pareció pensarlo un momento las agujas no eran de todo de su agrado pero el decirle que " si" le daría una oportunidad de estar más tiempo cerca del Kakei aunque sea un rato mas y poder seguir observándole mientras laboraba en su tratamiento , por primera vez en años sintió verdadera confianza y fe con un medico y hasta creyó que podría llegar a curarse , el Kakei era tan diferente.

-si , estoy de acuerdo después de tanto tiempo de molestias haría lo que fuera porque mi pie sane y poder participar en maratones como antes

-comprendo .. te aseguró que con este tratamiento mejoraras mucho –el Kakei le obsequió una suave sonrisa , lo cual de verdad hizo ruborizar a la chica como un tomate . –primero tomaré tus signos vitales y te haré de un expediente medico.

-Kazuki!.. podrías venir un momento por favor?

-claro ya voy , permiso chicas disfruten del té –se disculpó mientras se dirigía a la clínica para ayudar a Juubei –Kuriko se decepcionó un poco porque ya no estaría a solas con el Kakei

-me ayudas a tomar los datos de Fuyikawa-chan?

-claro .. –Kazuki sacó un cuadernillo para apuntar todos los datos de la chica , su edad , tipo de sangre , la midió y la pesó también y después le tomó la presión , su presión estaba normal para alguien de su complexión física, genero y edad , pero el ritmo cardíaco estaba algo acelerado pero el Kakei no ,le prestó demasiada atención , sin embargo Kazuki si pareció notar algo , pues no paraba de observar que la chica parecía estar un poco colorada en las mejillas

-no le has tomado la temperatura?-observó después de un rato

-eh?

-está un poco roja .. te asoleaste hoy Fuyikawa –chan?

-eh.. yo .. las mejillas se pusieron un poco mas rojas que antes – Juubei colocó su mano derecha sobre la frente de la chica y luego sobre la suya propia para comparar las temperaturas , la chica no paraba de ruborizarse mas y mas

-no parece tener fiebre , pásame el termómetro –Kazuki le alcanzó el utensilio

-abre tu boca grande y di "A" .. ahora bajo la lengua un par de minutos –continuó el examen físico , verificó los reflejos , los pulmones y el corazón con la ayuda del estetoscopio y revisó sus oídos y ojos con una linternilla especial , todo parecía en orden .

-37 grados exactos .. no tienes fiebre, debe ser por el calor de la tarde, tu piel es muy blanca deberías usar bloqueador solar para no quemarte –le aconsejó mientras retiraba el termómetro de su boca

-si.. lo haré gracias por el consejo -dijo en voz baja un poco tímida

-bien .. comencemos .. primero masajearé tu pie y tu tobillo con esencia de eucalipto y menta para relajar los músculos y tendones y luego pondré las agujas , solo tres .. prometo no te dolerá .

-está bien –la chica estuvo silenciosa todo el tiempo que duró ese reconfortante masaje , las manos de Juubei se movían con delicadeza pero también precisión y mientras él estaba muy concentrado en esta labor Kuriko observaba su semblante y cada vez Juubei le gustaba mas y mas.

"_el Dr. Kakei es una persona realmente hermosa , tiene una personalidad encantadora: seria dulce pero también amable y me inspira tanta confianza , sus manos se sienten tan bien " _

Y mientras Juubei distendía los tendones con suaves golpes en el metatarso y talón de la chica , Kuriko se concentraba en cada facción del joven galeno en su mandibulada apretada , los pómulos erguidos , el mentón bien formado y tonificado que enmarcaban un perfil tan masculino y sexy , sus cejas pobladas eran tan varoniles la fina nariz y sus labios gruesos..

"_tonta en que estas pensado , el es un profesional de la medicina.. Kuriko pervertida!"_

La chica sacudió enérgicamente el cabeza como espantando esos pecaminosos pasamientos de su mente .

-estas bien? No te lastimé?-preguntó el Kakei alarmado por esa repentina sacudida que había hecho la peliceleste

-no para nada .. estoy bien .. –sonrió con dificultad aturdida por tanta belleza.

-de acuerdo si te lastimo no dudes el decirme

-si

Terminó el masaje con esencias y procedió a insertar las aguas

-Kazuki las agujas blancas de calibre leve subcutáneas por favor

-si-Kazuki salió un momento de lugar dejando a paciente y medico solos por un instante , Kuriko sentía que se quedaba sin aire de tan solo observar a Juubei allí tan cerca de ella .

-Cuando coloque las agujas quiero que inhales fuerte por la nariz y exhales por la boca de acuerdo?

-si

Kazuki volvió casi de inmediato y Juubei precedió a colocar las agujas con tanta gentileza y cuidado que Kuriko ni siquiera se percató cuando las había insertado en su piel y músculos , las dejó allí un tiempo prudencia y las retiró con la misma precisión y cuidado que Kuriko podría haber jurado que nunca se las puso si no fuera porque lo vio con sus propios ojos y por que quedaban las casi imperceptibles cicatrices donde habían entrado y perforado milimétricamente la piel.

-wow! No me dolió nada

-es porque son agujas muy finas las cuales mojé en un anestésico para que no te molestara mucho

-vaya el Dr. Kakei es genial! Gracias –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro , Juubei no pudo evitar recordar como Kazuki le había dicho algo muy parecido y halagador hacia tiempo atrás en su infancia cuando probó la técnica de las agujas blancas la primera vez con él , cuando le había picado un insecto .

-no te preocupes , no es nada es el deber del médico velar por la salud y bienestar de sus pacientes

-es el primer medico que conozco que de verdad tiene conciencia de eso , se lo agradezco mucho –Juubei se ruborizó un poco ante las palabras tan sinceras de la chica y luego que terminó la sesión de acupuntura le colocó una venda en el tobillo que le ayudaría a darle soporte al caminar y le dio una serie de sugerencias y recomendaciones además de cuidados que debía tener de ahora adelante , para luego ayudarle a bajarse de la camilla y calzar sus medias y zapatillas deportivas otra vez .

-quiero que vuelvas en una semana para saber cómo va todo y repetir el tratamiento , después de un mes de sesiones sentirás una notable mejoría

-si! Muchas gracias Dr. Kakei volveré entonces la otra semana

-claro, ya sabes que te estaré esperando

Kuriko salió a la sala de estar donde Rena y Natsumi la esperaban impacientes por saber su impresión sobre el tratamiento , para sorpresa de la peliceleste sus dos amigas estaban muy bien acompañadas de un loro gris de cola roja y un gato gris con blanco .

-Kuriko-chan! como te fue?

-oh muy bien , el Dr. Kakei me aplicó acupuntura y un masaje debo volver en una semana .. humm por cierto y esos animales?

-son las mascotas de Kazuki y Juubei .. Deimos y Talk Machine .. en verdad que son muy dulces –decía Natsumi mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Deimos que comenzaba a dormirse y Rena sostenía en su hombro a Talk Machine quien curiosa jugueteaba con el brillo de sus pendientes .

-es terapia con animales .. no quieres intentarlo Fuyikawa-chan.. es la demostración gratuita de hoy!-le dijo Kazuki quién volvía con otra ronda de té caliente

-oh.. este claro por qué no!

Kazuki dejó a las tres colegialas en compañía de las mascotas las cuales al contrario de lo que hubiese pensado , que se comportarían mal , estaba felices y curiosas de las nuevas personas en el apartamento .

-Juubei?

-hola Kazuki les mostraste a los animales?-dijo mientras organizaba y recorría todo en la habitación de consulta .

-si, sé que aun no hemos hablado con Shido pero quise hacer un primer acercamiento .. por cierto que te dijo?-Kazuki se unió a ayudarlo a recoger, limpiar y ordenar .

-Madoka me ofreció prestarme a Mozart un par de veces por semana y Shido vendrá mañana a ver en que nos puede ayudar , al principio no parecían muy interesados en ayudarnos pero luego creo que se pusieron muy colaboradores

-oh genial! Es maravilloso Juubei que bueno que Shido aceptara es una excelente notica , solo tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para que Deimos y Talk Machine simpaticen con Mozart

-si va a ser algo complicado pero bueno .. Shido es experto así que nos será de gran ayuda

-por cierto .. –Kazuki sonrió con una mirada algo picara y maliciosa en su rostro –creo que le agradaste "mucho" a Fuyikawa chan-dijo codeando un poco a Juubei y remarcando el "mucho" con cierto tono y énfasis en su melódica voz , Juubei se puso rojo de inmediato ante la insinuación del Fuuchoin .

-que dices! -0/0

-Jajajajaja , noté que le agradaste por que se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba a cada momento que le decías algo

-no es cierto solo estaba quemada por el sol

-si claro , si tu lo dices-le dijo con coquetería , mientras salía de la habitación . –tu también debes estar quemado por el sol- le dijo siempre con esa sensualidad y coquetería.

_**Continuará… **_

Bueno hasta acá el capi 4 , jejeje y pues ya les presenté un poco al personaje de Kuriko .. ya verán cómo se van dando las cosas .. no pueden dejar de leer el siguiente cap .. gracias por sus comentarios

_**Chiyo Asakura**_ : mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y por leer mis locas historias XD jaja ya verás como la cosa se pone interesante , jajaja Ban y Kazu no pueden verse sin darse una gritada jajaja .. gracias por comentar amiga!

_**Koopa Koopt:**_ jajaja la cosa se pone intensa con la aparición de esta "pacientita" jajaja y pues que te digo me salen los versos sin esfuerzo jajaja XD , a veces ni siquiera me propongo eso pero en fin.. mil gracias por leer y por tus rr, me levantan el ánimo! Nos seguimos leyendo

_**Saya-chan:**_ gracias por leer y por tu review sobre lo que me comentabas sobre escribir fics con mas acción , ya lo verás muy pronto tengo algunos fics en proyecto que tendrán mucha más acción este, más bien es un poco más relajado pues trate de la vida cotidiana por ello el título de "narración cotidiana" muchas personas me pidieron que querían ver un poco más de la vida normal con los personajes por eso se me ocurrió pero de que habrá fics con acción , claro que los habrá! Gracias por comentar!

Bueno y con eso termino mis respuestas a los reviews , gracias por el apoyo y no se pierdan el cap 5! Hasta entonces!


	5. el encantador de ¿animales?

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios . Cap 5 arriba!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei , eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Nota2:** Kuriko Fuyikawa es un personaje de mi creación , por lo que lo reclamo como mío.

**En el cap anterior … **

-por cierto .. –Kazuki sonrió con una mirada algo picara y maliciosa en su rostro –creo que le agradaste "mucho" a Fuyikawa chan-dijo codeando un poco a Juubei y remarcando el "mucho" con cierto tono y énfasis en su melódica voz , Juubei se puso rojo de inmediato ante la insinuación del Fuuchoin .

-que dices! -0/0

-Jajajajaja , noté que le agradaste por que se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba a cada momento que le decías algo

-no es cierto solo estaba quemada por el sol

-si claro , si tu lo dices-le dijo con coquetería , mientras salía de la habitación . –Tu también debes estar quemado por el sol- le dijo siempre con esa sensualidad y coquetería.

**Cap 5. El encantador de .. ¿animales**?

-Muchas gracias por todo .. de verdad le agradezco mucho Dr. Kakei .. nos vemos en una semana –dijo la chica tímidamente mientras se despedía junto con sus otras dos amigas quienes se despidieron cariñosamente de las mascotas y de la pareja , las tres chicas salieron del apartamento cuchicheando algo entre risas , adolescentes después de todo .

-Bueno .. pues creo que nuestro paciente de hoy fue todo un éxito , la terapia con animales realmente podría funcionar

-claro que funcionará , solo necesitamos las accesoria adecuada que Shido nos dará y creo que podremos con esto , no estuviste mal.. Dr. Kakei-dijo divertido mientras que a Juubei se le fueron de nuevo los colores a la cara .

-Ya Kazuki! No es gracioso.. a ti te molesta que te moleste con la nieta del farmaceuta.. entonces no me molestes con esa chica por favor! –dijo entre molesto y nervioso mientras tomaba a Kazuki de los hombros , y este solo reía divertido

-jajaja está bien .. ya , es solo que no pude dejar de observar que le gustaste.. y creo que tiene buen gusto

-Ka..zu .. -pero Juubei no pudo seguirse quejando por que los labios de Kazuki cubrían los suyos impidiendo que cualquier palabra más abandonara su garganta . Fue un beso largo y delicioso , Kazuki conducía discretamente y poco a poco a Juubei hasta la habitación y pronto cayeron en la mullida cama, los besos se intensificaron y siguieron las caricias y los toqueteos.. el resto ya lo saben .

-y entonces?.. como fue que te convenció?-Natsumi veía con incredulidad y curiosidad en sus ojos a la chica peliceleste

-es verdad si estabas tan necia y renuente a aceptar mas intervenciones medicas-secundó Rena también con marcada curiosidad

-na.. nada de eso, solo traté de darme otra oportunidad –dijo Kuriko restándole importancia

-mentirosa! .. yo sé que sucedió!-dijo Natsumi divertida mientras ella y Rena acorralaban a la peliceleste para darle un ataque de cosquillas , cuando la dejaron rendida le soltaron el asunto que habían descubierto

-jajaja .. ya por favor chicas! Paren las cosquillas-decía ya exhausta mientras se sentaba en el piso

-bueno ya .. pero nos tienes que decir la verdad –sentenció Natsumi sentándose en el piso también

-bueno ya .. les diré pero prometan no decir nada si?-dijo un poco apenada pues los colores se le había subido a la cara

-prometido!- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono ya muy impacientes por escuchar la revelación de su amiga

-me enamoré a primera vista del guapísimo del Dr. Kakei –dijo desinflándose en un largo suspiró retenido suspiro –ya lo dije!

-ohhhhh! -chillaron las dos colegialas sincronizada mente

-jajaja lo sabía .. nos dimos cuenta en el momento .. jaja te pusiste toda nerviosa en cuanto entramos

-en serio se notaba mucho?.. tan obvia soy?-Kuriko entró en pánico poniéndose muy colorada-creen que se haya dando cuenta?

-jajaja no creo , nostras porque somos tus amigas pero dudo que el Dr. Kakei le ponga atención a esas cosas

-si eso espero –suspiró ligeramente aliviada

-amiga pero eso es una maravilla! Porque Kuriko –chan no es para nada enamoradiza! Jejeje- dijo Natsumi con ojitos brillos

-no sé .. el Dr. Kakei tiene un no sé qué .. que me cautivó , no solo es atractivo sino tiene una personalidad increíble.. pero .. si no estoy mal el ya tiene pareja verdad? Esa chica Kazuki…

-eh?-Natsumi y Rena se quedaron viendo , sabían que era muy común que sucediera que confundieran a Kazuki con chica , hasta a ellas mismas les había sucedido la primera vez que conocieron al Fuuchoin , pero explicar la verdadera situación de Kazuki sería demasiado complicado así que decidieron dejarlo así.

-bueno .. pues quieres la verdad?-la advirtió Mizuki con cierto tono melodramático y enigmático .

-claro.. no importa qué relación tengan no me preocupa , prefiero saberlo –dijo Kuriko muy seria –además no me hago ilusiones el Dr. Kakei es mucho mayor y obviamente inalcanzable

-Kazuki y Juubei están casados –dijo Natsumi sin dejar de sentir extraño decir aquello, pero después de todo era la verdad

-comprendo me lo imaginé en cuanto vi la confianza y familiaridad con la que ellos se trataban .. además Kazuki-san es muy bella y agradable .

-vamos Kuriko! no te desanimes .. la otra semana vendrás a tu consulta de rutina y volverás a verlo –la animó Rena dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-tienes razón , me conformaré con eso , veré si le puedo traer un pequeño obsequio quisiera agradecerle lo caballeroso y amble que fue conmigo .. creen que Kazuki –san se moleste? O sea celosa?

-hmm .. no creo que sea celosa .. para nada .. ella es …muy comprensiva –dijo Rena con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-es verdad .. creo -dijo Natsumi algo pensativa no se imaginaba al maestro de los hilos haciendo una escena de celos de esos de telenovela

-que bueno .. además verlo una vez por semana es suficiente contento para mí .. puedo recrear mi vista con su increíble belleza-dijo mientras suspiraba enamorada –será mi amor platónico!

-jajaja vaya si te pego duro Cupido ne?- n_nU

-jaja no le pegó con flechas sino con un sartenazo-le dijo Mizuki al oído mientras ambas reían y Kuriko parecía aun estar en la nubes soñando en su propio mundo de fantasías .

Pasaron horas de horas, Kazuki no supo bien cuanto tiempo habían dormido , pues cuando abrió los ojos ya la habitación estaba bastante iluminada lo que denotaba que seguro eran más de las 11 de la mañana , y entonces realmente se asustó pues habían quedando con Shido que llegaría a ayudarlos con las mascotas

-Juubei!-sacudió un poco a su pareja quien dormía plácidamente abrazándole de la cintura

-hmm .. Kazuki .. ya no.. tu piel está tan suave y tersa!-balbuceaba entre sueños , Kazuki solo sonrió divertido y volvió a sacudirlo un poco más fuerte para intentar despertarlo otra vez

-Juubei!.. arriba dormimos mucho .. ya no tardará Shido en venir – le dio un suave beso en la frente pero Juubei si que tenía el sueño pesado

-hm.. estas tan deliciosamente tibio.. –seguía balbuceando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara

Kazuki se resignó a dejarlo dormir otro rato , sería una lástima despertarlo cuando estaba teniendo ese "tipo" de lindos sueños con él , así que con cuidado se soltó del abrazo y salió de la cama a hurtadillas .. en eso tocaron la puerta , sin lugar a duda tenía que ser Shido . Kazuki estaba a punto de ir a abrir cuando se di cuenta que estaba desnudo XD .. se apresuró a buscar una bata para cubrirse y fue a atender la puerta . Y justo como había vaticinado era Fuyuki quien estaba frente a su puerta .

-Oh .. Shido… buenos días

-hola Kazuki .. hmm buenas tardes más bien!-dijo el rey de las bestias divertido y arqueando una ceja al ver que Kazuki parecía que acaba de levantarse

-jejeje .. pasa adelante.. –Kazuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues Shido le sonrió de una manera divertida y picara que denotaba que sabia a la perfección en que actividades andaba Kazuki para estar en ese atuendo a esas horas del día , de pronto Kazuki se dio cuenta que Shido no venia solo .. detrás de el , sin ningún arnés o collar venia Mozart con la lengüita de fuera .

-trajiste a Mozart?

-si.. no hay ningún problema?

-solo espérame un momento .. guardaré al gato –Kazuki se apresuró a meter a Deimos al baño quien apenas entendió que pasaba

-ya esta ..

-y Juubei?

-ahh.. durmiendo –se rindió de ultimo con la cara muy roja ..

-a.. bien .. supongo que no preguntaré.. –

-jejejeje .. quieres té? – ofreció nervioso -Mientras Juubei y yo nos pondremos más decentes jajaja te parece?

-jaja esta bien si un té estaría bien gracias

Mientras Shido bebía a sorbos el té verde cortesía del maestro de los hilos , este se fue rápidamente a la habitación y esta vez sí zarandeó sin miramiento y mucho menos piedad al pobre Juubei quien poco a poco por fin despertó completamente embobado.

-Juubei! disculpa que te despierte pero Shido esta esperándonos en la sala de estar

-qué?!-Juubei despertó de un solo incorporándose en la cama –pásame mi ropa .. –al siguiente cuadro se veía Juubei cubierto de ropa que Kazuki prácticamente le lazó encima .

_**Minutos después … en la sala de estar . **_

Kazuki y Juubei ya estaban mas prestables atendiendo a Shido en la sala

-ejmm … -Shido se aclaró un poco la garganta para poder empezar a hablar -bueno .. Juubei me habló el otro día a grandes rasgos que quieren agregar un tratamiento de terapia con animales para su clínica ..

-así , es tu eres el experto en esto por eso te pedimos tu apoyo – comenzó a Kazuki un poco mas recuperado de la bochornosa situación anterior

-bien para empezar Madoka autorizó a Mozart porque confía en el .. pero no sé si sus macotas confiaran en Mozart así que sería bueno que para empezar las trajeran para que se conozcan –Kazuki y Juuebi se vieron uno al otra con cierta preocupación .

El lazarillo estaba tranquilo ,seguramente acostumbrado a estar con otros animales , pues en la mansión Otowa convivía siempre con los demás animales salvajes de Shido . Kazuki fue por Deimos y Juubei por Talk Machine y se prepararon para el caos .

Y así fue , efectivamente Deimos fue el primero en entrar en pánico, se encrespó todo bufando en cuanto vio a Mozart , pues su instinto le hacía reconocer en el peludo guía de la violinista a su enemigo natural aun cuando nunca había visto a un perro antes , le bufaba amenazante y se escondió bajo el sofá gruñendo , Mozart ni siquiera se inmutaba , por su lado Talk Machine estaba más curiosa que otra cosa , sin embargo aleteaba nerviosa por la habitación dando círculos por el techo para volver a aterrizar como planeador sobre el hombro de Juubei .

-Bien Mozart saluda-

El perro se incorporó y lanzo un par de agudos ladridos .. Deimos pegó un brinco y agudizó sus bufidos .. Talk Machine se quedo petrificada y solo unos segundos después imitó el ladrido el cual por cierto le salió muy bien

-jajaja digno de Talk Machine.. –se rio Juubei divertido

-me imaginé que haría algo como eso –dijo Kazuki un poco divertido y decepcionado

-vaya tu loro es muy bueno imantando

-es lora.. y si! , solo porque eres un extraño para ella o créeme que ya estaría de locutora de radio y televisión

-Bien .. la lora no paree ser problema .. el problema es el gato

-va a costarle aceptar a Mozart

-Creo que llevará su tiempo .. pero al menos ya vimos su reacción en este primer acercamiento

…

Tuvieron que pasar varios días en los cuales Shido llevaba Mozart casi a diario para que Deimos se acostumbrara, el felino parecía ir poco a poco teniendo mas curiosidad por el perro que terror , pero aun le faltaba .. por su lado Talk Machine era el ave mas sociable que existía , tan extravertida que en poco tiempo ya veía al perro como un compañero mas de juegos e imitaba cada gruñido o ladrido que hacia poniendo mas nervioso al gato .. Shido también les sugirió a los chicos ampliar el acuario , por que los peces eran una gran fuente de relajación para los pacientes pero necesitarían una pecera mucho más grande con accesorios y otros peces , así que el pececito dorado pronto dejaría de estar tan solo y también haría nuevos amigos .

Así pasó sin sentirlo , una semana completa .. hasta que llegó el día de la consulta semanal de Kuriko .. fue Kazuki quien la recibió cuando llegó bastante adelantada a la hora de su cita, por alguna razón a Kazuki no le dio , lo que se dice un gran gusto verla sobre todo cuando observó que traía una cajita trasparente con galletas con una enrome moña encima .. sabia por donde iba el asunto .. tenía competencia .

**Continuará… **

Jajaja Kazuki celoso? … al final se harán Mozart y Deimos buenos amigos? .. se podrá fea la competencia para Kazuki? no se pierdan el siguiente cap.. jajaja no pueden dejar de leer , gracias por su apoyo! hasta la siguiente actualización .


	6. Celoso yo?

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios . Gracias por leer

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei , eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Nota2:** Kuriko Fuyikawa es un personaje de mi creación , por lo que lo reclamo como mío.

_Lo que esté en cursiva y entre " " son pasamientos de Kazuki _

**Cap 6 . Celoso yo?**

Deimos seguía estando un poco nervioso , la curiosidad le ganaba a veces pues se acercaba a Mozart , pero de inmediato entraba en pánico cuando el perro hacia alguna señal de querer socializar más en forma y corría a esconderse , ya no le bufaba amenazante como al principio pero no dejaba de tenerle algo de miedo , por el contario Talk Machine se había vuelto tan confianzuda con el lazarillo que se subía en el lomo de este con el interés que la paseara a galope por las habitaciones mientras ambos "ladraban" al unísono para tortura de Deimos .

-Buenas tardes Kazuki –San.. como se encuentra?

-Buenas tarde Fujikawa-chan .. pasa .. vienes temprano-dijo tratando de no escucharse muy molesto y antipático , la chica no tenía la culpa después de todo .. tenía cita , era la paciente del día y había que atenderla como a cualquier otro paciente .. además era la fuente de ingresos .. mientras no consiguiera nada con la negociadora había que atenerse estrictamente a los ingresos de la clínica , fuera como fuera la chica estaba pagando sus consultas .

-si ..viene antes por que terminé antes mis clases .. hoy por la tarde los profesores tienen reunión de maestros

-oh ya veo .. este .. y esas galletitas? Te las regalaron en el colegio?

-ahh estas galletas-las mejillas de la chica se pusieron muy rojas – quería hablarle sobre eso Srita Kazuki ..

-eh? _"señorita"_ –había sucedido otra vez.. le bendita confusión de la que siempre era victima .. suspiró resignado que mas daba

-hablarme sobre qué?

-no le molesta si le doy estas galletas al Dr. Kakei.. yo misma las preparé en la clase de cocina .. es un gesto para agradecerle sus atenciones de la cita anterior –dijo tímida viendo al suelo y con las mejillas rojas como manzanas

Tuvo ganas de decirle que no quería que le estuviera dando nada a Juubei , guardara su distancia por que el médico era su pareja , pero no se atrevió eso sería completamente descortés e inmaduro , la primera vez que vio a Kuriko no pudo dejar de relacionarla con Ren porque eran de edades parecidas y de constitución física similar también , ambas un poco tímidas pero ahora veía que se equivocaba Fuyikawa resultó ser una atrevida .. pero decir "atrevida" era descortés .. tal vez la chica simplemente era muy entusiasta, demasiado para su gusto . Sin embargo tuvo que mentir descaradamente y sonreír sin ganas

-claro que puedes dárselas , eres muy dulce le encantará el detalle –dijo tragándose un bocanada amarga que sentía que le subía por la garganta quemándole el esófago . –"_solo yo puedo prepararle galletitas a Juubei.. nadie más" _

-qué bien! Es que de verdad que el Dr. Kakei me inspiró tanta confianza que he recobrado mi fe en las ciencias medicas y estoy lista para recuperarme del todo-dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-me alegra .. Juubei nunca permitiría que un paciente se vaya decepcionado –le dijo tratando (inútilmente por cierto) de devolver la sonrisa sin mucho éxito .. . -este .. Juubei salió a hacer unas compras .. porque no te sientas un rato .. quieres tè mientras esperas?

-oh, perdón que viene a ponerles en molestias .. creo que viene muy temprano .. si quiere mejor regreso

-no te preocupes .. no tardará en regresar –dijo yéndose a la cocina a preparar el té como no le dijo que Juubei no regresaría pronto con el fin que se fuera .. pero no podía hacer eso .. ella tenía cita para ese día y además , Juubei preguntaría por la paciente , eso definitivamente .

-ohh .. es Deimos verdad? .. –dijo a ver al gatito aparecer curioso por la sala , desde que habían estado entrenando con Shido y Mozart el gatito había cambiado de ser tímido y asustadizo a ser mas sociable y curioso , no es que le desagradara del todo la nueva personalidad de Deimos pero a veces deseaba que regresar a ser el gatito agresivo del inicio que le peinaba la cara a Juubei con las uñas , lástima que ya no podría deleitarse con ver la cara de Kuriko marcada por las garras de su mascota felina y oír sus gritos de dolor mientras corría como loca fuera del apartamento para no volver más . –" _que malo te has vuelto Kazuki los celos sacan lo peor de ti.. pero de veras son celos? .. qué vergüenza!"_

-ah sí ..puedes acariciarlo si gustas .. ya te traigo el té –Kazuki desapareció en la cocina era el colmo , en su casa , en su sala, en su sofá , bebiendo de su preciado té verde, jugando y acariciando a su peluda mascota y encima con el atrevimiento de traerle galletitas a Juubei , era demasiado para soportarlo . De pronto el mencionado entró a la casa, haciendo un gran estruendo sacando a Kazuki de la cocina para ver qué rayos pasaba .

-JUUBEI? –Kazuki asomó curioso a ver que era el Kakei quien entró cargando varias bolsas y una carretilla de mano que llevaba amarrada una enorme pecera cuadrada que se veía realmente pesada .

-hola Kazuki ya viene .. mira lo que conseguí-dijo alardeando un poco mostrando la enorme pecera

-Hola Juubei.. te cuento que hay alguien esperándote –dijo Kazuki no muy emocionado por la pecera y señalando a la chica en el sofá con Deimos en el regazo.

-Fuyikawa-san? Viniste temprano –dijo asombrado de ver a la chica allí tan prematuramente

-Dr. Kakei.. este disculpe las molestias sé que mi cita era hasta las 5:30 pero salí antes del colegio y quise pasar a saludarlos –dijo un poco tímida , mientras no paraba de acariciar a Deimos en la cabecita .

-ya veo …

-por cierto … hoy tuvimos clase de repostaría .. y yo.. quise traerle un pequeño obsequio en agradecimiento por su atención de la semana pasada-dijo tendiéndole la cajita con galletas horneadas –Kazuki solo puso una cara de desagrado dejó la taza de té frente a la mesita de estar para que Kuriko la bebiera de una vez por todas y se alejó dando un portazo .

-oh.. Fujikawa-chan! eres muy dulce y amable , te agradezco mucho el gesto –dijo recibiéndole la cajita pero sin parar de ver hacia la puerta del cuarto donde Kazuki se había refugiado notablemente molesto . –hmmm… deliciosa!-dijo tomando una por puro protocolo .. no estaba mal le dio una suave mordida degustando un poco desconfiado , pero si un poco insípida y ligeramente quemada de la orilla , no incomible pero sin duda no era competencia para las galletas que hacia Kazuki – están muy buenas , las terminaremos como postre en la cena, mil gracias –le dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo derretir a la chica ..- ya te atiendo solo me arreglo , te parece?

-si está bien tómese su tiempo , después de todo yo fui la que se adelantó –dijo sonriéndole pues el que hubiera halagado su gastronomía definitivamente la tenía en el paraíso

-no te preocupes , bebe tu té ya vuelvo – Juubei sabía que algo molestaba al Fuuchoin y lo averiguaría cuanto antes .

-Hola Kazuki .. este .. viste la pecera que traje? –dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si para evitar que la colegiala escuchara algo de la conversación y tener un poco de privacidad con el maestro de los hilos , Kazuki estaba sentado leyendo en la orilla de la cama.

-sí , la vi .. sabes que tenemos problemas económicos para que compraste algo como eso?-dijo sin levantar la vista del libro que leía

-para empezar Shido fue quien nos recomendó lo del acuario así que nos servirá mucho y segundo no la compré, gracias a que Emishi es amigo del dueño del acuario del centro me la regaló , pues no la va a usar por falta de espacio en su negocio .

-en serio? .. qué suerte .. me alegra –dijo sin demostrar lo que sus palabras decían pues ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Juubei mientras le hablaba solo acomodaba sus lentes frente a su fina nariz y continuaba leyendo .

-Kazuki.. estas molesto porque Fuyikawa vino temprano verdad?-dijo sentándose a su lado y yendo al grano pues se percató que dar todos esos rodeos no ayudaba mucho

-no , para nada , como podría molestarme por algo tan ridículo –siguió con ese tono frio e indiferente al que Juubei no se acostumbraba por no verlo así muy seguido que se diga

-pero si estas molesto

-no lo estoy Juubei te lo aseguro y mejor vas a atender a Fuyikawa.. ya que vino temprano atiéndela temprano y que se vaya

- .. bien .. entonces la atenderé rápido para que hablemos .. no me ayudaras?

-no creo que sea necesario a ella le gusta estar a solas contigo-le dijo con cierto tono que Juubei supo interpretar como que Fuuchoin estaba muerto de celos y muy , pero muy molesto , se veía lindo y sexy y definitivamente encendía algo.. pero no podían ponerse a realizar esas "actividades " justo ahora porque tenía una paciente esperando en la sala .. pero el comportamiento infantil y berrinchudo de Kazuki lo estaba incitando .

-bien .. que disfrutes tu lectura entonces .. no tardo –se aclaró la vos y tragó saliva para después salir de la habitación a toda prisa

-no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo ..

Juuebi supo que cuando el Fuuchoin se ponía en ese plano era imposible entablar conversación con el por suerte había conseguido algo que seguro le alegraría pero que le mostraría mas tarde cuando la colegiala se hubiese ido . Además que se había propuesto relajarlo con otro tipo de "dinámicas", sonrió para sí .. le fascinaba ver a Kazuki muy molesto y _más aun celoso negándolo a capa y espada . _

_-de regreso con Kuriko-_

-disculpa la demora –dijo el Kakei volviendo a la habitación , con su bata y su equipo médico y sus agujas .. pasamos a la clínica?

-sip..

Después de descalzarse , Juuebi inició de nuevo todo el tratamiento de la otra vez, con el agregado que esta vez hizo que la chica mantuviera el pie en agua tibia con sales y hierbas un rato , después hizo un poco de ejercicio con el pie, un masaje con una pomada hecha a base de plantas con características des inflamatorias y luego la pertinente sesión de acupuntura con las agujas más delgadas del arsenal de Juubei . La chica no paraba de platicar , contándole a Juubei como le había ido en el colegio y su larga historia de la elaboración de sus galletas , el Kakei creía que la chica estaba mucho mas suelta que la primera sesión , parecía mas en confianza , pero la mente del Kakei estaba lejos de la "interesante" conversación de Kuriko .. estaba más bien pensado o más bien tratando de adivinar que estaría sintiendo Kazuki .. estaría verdaderamente celoso? .. pesaba en miles de maneras de contentarlo y eso solo hacía que una creciente ansiedad y excitación invadiera su cuerpo .

- Dr. Kakei… -la chica endulzó su voz atrapando la atención de Juubei

-deja eso de Dr. Kakei es mucha formalidad .. dime Juubei .. –le dijo con una sonrisa imaginando la escenita que haría Kazuki cuando la chica llegara la próxima semana muy confianzuda diciéndole Juubei .. sonrió perversamente para sus adentros .

-en serio puedo?-preguntó la chica ilusionada con los ojos grandes y soñadores, Juubei tragó saliva no se imaginò que la chica fuera a decir que si de primas a primeras él se imaginaba una tímida negativa argumentado que si que el respeto a los mayores, que su calidad de médico , que miles de cosas mas pero nada de eso sucedió que la chica aceptó llamarlo por su nombre de pila sin ninguna pena . –si estamos así entonces ya no me diga mas Fuyikawa sino solo Kuriko!-agregó aun más contenta

-puedo?-preguntó sorprendido

-claro!

-entonces ya está Kuriko-chan!- a Juubei le hirvió la sangre deliciosamente de solo imaginar la cara que pondría Kazuki cuando lo escuchara llamar a la chica por su nombre de pila .. era perfecto!

- Buenos ya estas .. quitaré las agujas y te pondré tu venda.. y estamos por hoy recuerda hacer tus ejercicios. Usa la tobillera no te la quites para nada .

-si.. gracias Juubei-san! Sabe.. es usted un gran medico , el mejor que he conocido! –le dijo en un arranque de sinceridad –Juubei sintió ruborizarse de pronto ante aquellas palabras

-no digas eso.. hay muchos buenos médicos , yo solo soy un acupunturista naturòpata

-no sea modesto Juubei-san ! es un gran medico por que se preocupa por sus pacientes , es el doctor más amable, consciente e inteligente del mundo! .. muchas gracias por todo

-no hay de que .. –le dijo sin que el color le bajara de la cara – te agradezco tus palabras y las galletitas que me horneaste , creo que exageras.. no soy tan bueno como dices aun me falta mucho

-nada de eso , y por la galletas , me alegra que le gustaran .. bueno entonces nos vemos la otra semana verdad-dijo con cierto tono triste de tener que despedirse

-claro.. sabes que te espero con gusto ..

-gracias Juubei-san .. es usted lo máximo!-la chica lo abrazó efusivamente en uno de esos ataques de "cariño" no contenida de la adolescente

-cof, cof. .-un ataque de tos justo el a puerta de la pequeña sala que era la clínica

-venia a ayudarte Juubei pero creo que ya terminaste con la consulta de Fuyikawa –chan de hoy-dijo Kazuki con cara de muy pocos amigos al ver la escenita .

-ahhh.. jajaj si Kuriko-chan ya se va.. cuídate que sigas mejor y no haga esfuerzos

-sip.. gracias Juubei-san –La chica recogió la mochila que estaba sobre el sofá y dándoles una sonrisa de despedida salió del lugar cantando feliz y contenta .

-…

- Juubei? –Kazuki tenía ambos brazos cruzados frente al pecho y la cara roja como semáforo en alto

-Un paciente y su médico debe tenerse familiaridad y confianza .. y crear un vínculo.. ¿no crees?-le dijo con cierto tono provocador , pero Kazuki estaba furioso y no parecía que ningún mimo ni cariño lo fuera a poner de mejor humor .

_**Continuará.. **_

Jajaja por pasarse de listo creo que Juubei está en problemas sentirá la ira de celos descontrolados de Kazu XD .. jajaja no se pierdan el siguiente cap .. gracias por leer! Gracias _**Koopa-koot,**_ _**saya **_y _**Chiyo asakura**_ pro sus coments! no se pierdan la actualización!

Hasta entonces!

Bye!


	7. reconciliación perfecta

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios . Gracias por leer

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei , eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** yaoi Juubei/Kazuki (en algún momento puede contener lemon)

**Nota2:** Kuriko Fuyikawa es un personaje de mi creación , por lo que lo reclamo como mío.

**NOTA 3: Este cap contiene lemon , SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS!**

_**En el cap anterior..**_

-venia a ayudarte Juubei pero creo que ya terminaste con la consulta de Fuyikawa –chan de hoy-dijo Kazuki con cara de muy pocos amigos al ver la escenita .

-ahhh.. jajaj si Kuriko-chan ya se va.. cuídate que sigas mejor y no haga esfuerzos

-sip.. gracias Juubei-san –La chica recogió la mochila que estaba sobre el sofá y dándoles una sonrisa de despedida salió del lugar cantando feliz y contenta .

-…

- Juubei? –Kazuki tenía ambos brazos cruzados frente al pecho y la cara roja como semáforo en alto

-Un paciente y su médico debe tenerse familiaridad y confianza .. y crear un vínculo.. ¿no crees?-le dijo con cierto tono provocador , pero Kazuki estaba furioso y no parecía que ningún mimo ni cariño lo fuera a poner de mejor humor .

**Cap7.**

-Te llevaste mucho tiempo para que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila y dejaras el "Fuuchojn-san" , pero no te llevó ni dos consultas medicas para que cambiaras de Fuyikawa a "Kuriko"-dijo con una voz muy molesta que parecía que se le quebraría en cualquier momento .

-Kazuki!, no puedo creerlo.. estas celoso?-dijo Juubei sonriendo de oreja a oreja , a Kazuki se le fueron todos los colores a la cara

-ese no es el punto no cambies de rumbo la discusión

-Kazuki .. Si estas celoso de Kuriko .. –dijo mientras sentía que a manera que Kazuki se ponía mas y mas molesto y trataba a toda costa de negar sus celos , su excitación por otro lado aumentaba a tal punto que sentía el corazón en la boca y ese hormigueo en su vientre bajo desplazándose lentamente a su entrepierna.

-No estoy celoso!.. es solo que no me parece que trates así a los pacientes!-se defendía el maestro de los hilos con las mejillas muy rojas

-es exactamente lo mismo que estar celoso!

-no es cierto

-claro que lo es , y no vale la pena que lo sigas negando si es tan evidente ..

-Juu.. – Kazuki estaba a punto de reprocharle algo mas, pero fue interrumpido pues el médico lo haló a la fuerza contra su cuerpo para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios , en un beso tan necesitado que hubiera podido devorarlo, incluso sus dientes chocaron dolorosamente al inicio pues Kazuki no esperaba eso y no lo vio venir y luego aunque estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo trató de separarse de Juubei pero fue en vano pues lo tenía muy bien sujeto de la cintura y apretado contra su cuerpo .

En un intento de reprocharle algo y alejarlo de si , la lengua del Kakei entró en la boca de Kazuki en una necesitada caricia , Kazuki no pudo más que finalmente ceder y entregarse a ese pasional juego de lenguas y de intercambio de saliva al compartir ese beso , por no separarse del contacto de los labios prefirió dejar salir un ahogado suspiro por la nariz con tal de no ahogarse por falta de aire y finalmente se terminó abrazado del cuello del Kakei . Aquello era demasiado placentero como una ola de calor y toda su molestia y "celos" porque había admitido que efectivamente sí estaba celoso , habían desaparecido de un momento a otro como magia .

Se separaron agotados y sin aliento , tomando grandes bocanadas de aire , habían terminado recostados en el sofá .

-.. crees que le haría algo como eso a alguien más que no fueras tu?- le dijo casi sin aire en un mero susurro al oído todo el cuerpo de Kazuki tiritó encrespándose de un cálido placer

-Juubei.. –El Kakei aprovechó ese momento para cargar a Kazuki en brazos y llevarlo al cuarto donde le demostraría que no solo eso no le haría a nadie más sino otras cositas que era simplemente exclusivas para el Fuuchoin y para nadie mas .

Kazuki despertó en medio de la noche acunado por las olas de placer que aun navegaban por su sangre por sus venas por cada neurona de su cerebro , lo despertó la sensación de haber escuchado el koto … ¿lo había soñado?

Pero no era un sueño , la música delicada provenía de la sala , Kazuki halló una bata para cubrir su desnudez y se asomó al lugar de donde provenía la música , y en medio de la sala , vio a Juubei en bata igual que él , bebiendo a sorbos un café humeante mientras escuchaba un disco de acetato* de esos viejísimos que pensó ya no existían en pleno siglo XXI.

-Juubei?..

-Hola Kazuki .. descansaste bien?

-si.. este.. es eso lo que creo que es?-preguntó completamente sorprendido e incrédulo a medida que se acercaba al viejo tocacintas que creyó ya ni existía

-si crees que es un disco de acetato único en su tipo de Nomura Youko* la concertista .. estas completamente en lo correcto

-WOW! Donde lo conseguiste?.. –a Kazuki se le dibujo una expresión de sorpresa

-bueno .. primero que nada mandé arreglar el tocacintas para "Long Play" para poder escuchar discos de acetato, no te había contado por que aun no tenía ningún disco para probarlo , hasta ahora –dijo dándose un poco de importancia-, y luego cuando fui a comprar la pecera , de la cual no quístese saber nada por cierto, -dijo fingiendo molestia -me pasé por un lugar increíble donde venden todo tipo de cosas de colección y como el dueño resultó ser amigo de Emishi también, me lo regaló en cuanto le comenté que me interesaba el disco , hablamos largo rato sobre música de Koto .

-Oh Juubei .. tu sabias que admiro mucho a Nomura-sama.. muchas gracias ..

-.. por nada .. y pensar que estas molesto conmigo .. en fin .. tal vez con este obsequio te alegres un poco y me perdones –dijo tímido invitando a Kazuki a sentarse a su lado a escuchar la nueva adquisición musical.

-jajajaja Oh Juubei .. pues que decirte .. no me tienes feliz como perdiz .. pero estoy menos molesto, gracias por el regalo , me ha gustado mucho –dijo acercándose lentamente hasta estar al lado del Kakei , y recostándose disimuladamente en su hombro , haciendo un gesto divertido pero adorable que hizo a Juubei sonreír complacido

- ¿de veras?.. me alegra.. hace rato en el cuarto, en la cama para ser más preciso , no parecías para nada molesto ni una pizca-le dijo al oído por que Kazuki se ruborizó mucho

-oye! Eso no cuenta –dijo incorporándose y con la intensión de alejarse pero Juubei lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él , haciendo que se sentara en su rodillas , se besaron un largo rato mientras la melodía del koto de la magistral Nomura , llenaba el recinto con suavidad y dulzura. Se besaron hasta que separaron por aire .

-está bien .. acepto que estaba molesto y celoso .. pero ya no lo estoy .. es solo que no me agrada mucho Kuriko-chan

-Kazuki… ella es una chica de secundaria no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ella

-lo sé .. por supuesto que lo sé , tu no , pero ella si está muy interesada en ti y creo que le estas dando alas y no creo que sea lo correcto , no me parece

- solo trato de ser amable, además soy su médico debo atenderla , está pagando sus consultas recuerdas?

-sí , yo sé.. .pero te trajo galletas, a la siguiente tal vez flores y yo que sé que mas ..

-flores? Jajajaja –Juubei tomó a Kazuki de la barbilla y le plantó otro largo y suculento beso entre caricias que se intensificaban bajo las batas de toalla y aumentaban el calor de la habitación.

-hmmm .. Juubei.. –Kazuki lo empujó suavemente cuando sintió unas manos tibias y generosas tocando sin mucha pena ciertas partes privadas de su anatomía que solo el Kakei conocía tan bien .

-no le haría a Kuriko-chan esto.. si es lo que te preocupa -Kazuki dejó escapar un largo suspiro de placer contenido conforme las manos de Juubei acariciaban lentamente cada porción de piel .

El magistral Koto de Nomura fue quedando en el fondo de su mente como una agradable música de fondo mientras siguieron besos y toqueteos , la bata de Kazuki se deslizó por su espalda y luego cayó al suelo dejando el cuerpo de Kazuki desnudo recostado-sentado sobre las rodillas de Juubei quien no dejaba de besarlo.

-estas menos molesto ahora?-le preguntó mientras no paraba de masturbarlo sensualmente , Kazuki había abierto aun mas las piernas para darle más espacio a Juubei para que le tocara adecuadamente ,mientras lo abrazaba con necesidad , aferrando sus dedos-uñas como anclas al cuello de la bata del Kakei .

-jaja .. como quieres que te responda cuando me estás haciendo todas estas obscenidades pervertidas.. Dr. hentai

-Dr. Hentai? Si el hentai eres tú .. – Juubei agregó un poco de presión y velocidad sabia exactamente donde y como tocarlo y como le gustaba mientras no desatendía sus labios con besos cortos , otros más profundos y otros realmente pasionales que caldeaban el ambiente y los dejaban sin respiración .

-Juu.. Juubei- la mano del Kakei sabia ser dulce y cariñosa y le conocía a la perfección cada punto de su cuerpo cada retazo de su piel , Juubei aprovechó para besar a Kazuki profundamente, un beso largo y suave siguiendo ese mismo ritmo que le daban a sus manos y que sabía que su pareja adoraba y agradecería secretamente

-y ahora?.. menos molesto?.. menos celoso? -le preguntó suavemente al oído , Kazuki no estaba en condiciones de responder "verbalmente" a ninguna pregunta , pero si respondía con besos y caricias , jadeando sin aliento pidiendo más atención, mas acción y mucho mas amor en sus toques , Juuebi dejó escapar un suspiro contenido en medio de uno de los millares besos cuando sintió a Kazuki estremecerse ante sus caricias , al sentir la redondez perfecta de sus glúteos y la calidez de las mejillas cada vez mas ruborizadas , al sentir ese aroma que emanaba mezcla de sudor y esencias flores que estaban en la piel de porcelana de su amado maestro de las cuerdas. Sentía que se le erizaban los bellitos de la espalda cada vez que Kazuki gemía o le mordía los labios en medio del beso , sentía que su corazón se caldeaba en un frenesí de palpitaciones cada vez que Kazuki se empujaba mas contra su mano o lo abrazaba con más fuerza a manera que sus cuerpos estaba increíblemente juntos más de lo humanamente posible como si se mezclaran en uno solo .

Juubei continuó sus caricias con mas entrega y dedicación , rozando suavemente los redondeados y bien formados testículos , apretándolos ligeramente entre sus dedos causando gemidos y jadeos entrecortados del Fuuchoin y luego acariciaba de arriba hacia bajo su miembro sumamente candente y erecto que estaba a punto de explotar .. Kazuki le llamaba con urgencia entre balbuceos e incoherencias y esa era clara señal que no faltaba mucho , y así entre un beso mas, y una caricia por acá y un suave_ "te amo_" al oído bastaron para que el Fuuchoin viera el paraíso y tuviera por fin su deseado , explosivo y esperado orgasmo . El semen de Kazuki infundió la mano de Juubei llenándola como un cáliz , tibia y espesa como lava volcánica , se separaron del beso mientras Kazuki respiraba agitadamente por aire y se recostaba agotado sobre el pecho de su amante esperando pacientemente que sus palpitaciones y respiración se regularizaran poco a poco

-que tal ahora? menos celoso? -le preguntó suavemente al oído , Kazuki solo rió entrecortadamente y negó con la cabeza, Juubei llevó su mano a su propia boca para recoger con la boca los restos de aquella delicada y codiciada sustancia.

- ya te dije que no son celos .. –le dijo Kazuki en cuanto se recuperó un poco - y si, ciertamente , estoy MENOS molesto contigo ahora

-jajajaja que no son celos dices? .. MENOS molesto? Ya voy mejorando –le besó nuevamente y recogió la bata para cubrirlo y llevarlo cargado de vuelta al cuarto , recostados , abrazados empezaban a caer en los brazos de Morfeo .

-Juubei..

-hmm … pensé que estabas dormido-dijo halando las sábanas para cubrirse ambos

-no estoy molesto contigo-dijo mientras se acurrucaba sobre el bien formado pecho del maestro de las agujas y depositaba un arrepentido beso de disculpas en el centro del pecho justo al lado del corazón palpitante del Kakei .

-no te preocupes por eso , te quiero –sonrió dulcemente mientras apartaba el flequillo caoba de su frente y aba un suave beso y se quedaron dormidos .

Por ahora no estaba molesto, pero solo Kuriko Fuyikawa pusiera de nuevo un pie en la clínica y los Señores celos explosivos de Kazuki volverían a las andadas , eso era seguro

_**Continuara.. **_

_*también conocidos como discos de "Long Play" de cobertura de plástico con una pista gradaba en ambas caras donde con la ayuda de una aguja de punta de diamante es reproducida la música , hoy en día son considerados objetos de colección por muchas culturas tras la tecnología del cassete, el CD , y ahora el iphone y las sims y dispositivos de memoria usb de música _

_*Nomura Youka , nacida en Nagoya es hija de compositores de koto por lo que se inicio en la interpretación de este instrumento desde su niñez ,desde los 3 años , desde 1971 inicio sus composiciones y dio conciertos de Koto en todo Japón , ganando la atención y admiración del publico . También interpretó en orquesta por radio y televisión. Muy pronto grabó su disco con el título __**: **__**Sora to Umi to Taiyo To**__ teniendo mucha venta por ser una mujer muy talentosa . _

**Jajaja bueno esta acà el cap 7 .. para los que querían lemon pues taran .. ali esta jiji , gracias **_**Koopa Koot**_** por leer y seguir de cerca mis escritos un abrazo te cuidas y gracias por el apoyo!**

**Hasta el siguiente cap!**

**Sayonara! **


	8. el anciano pescador

Un fic de varios capis (no se aun si muchos o pocos pero si de varios jajajaja XD), que espero disfruten .. , gracias por leer y por sus comentarios . Gracias por leer

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya lo saben .. bla. Bla..

**Summary**: Aun en el paraíso en el que viven Kazuki y Juubei , eternamente de luna de miel , afrontan problemas cotidianos como los tenemos todos .. que harán para solucionar su pequeño problema monetario?..

**Nota:** Kuriko Fuyikawa es un personaje de mi creación , por lo que lo reclamo como mío.

**Por cierto este es el capi final .. mil gracias por todo el apoyo, espero les guste . **

Por ahora no estaba molesto, pero solo Kuriko Fuyikawa pusiera de nuevo un pie en la clínica y los Señores celos explosivos de Kazuki volverían a las andadas , eso era seguro

**El anciano pescador**

Varias semanas después …

Kuriko siguió su tratamiento y llegaba todos los jueves muy puntual para dolor de Kazuki pero al fin y al cabo había prometido solemnemente no montar escenas de celos y solo se concretaba a morderse la lengua y servirle té a la chica quien llegaba siempre con algún presente para el Kakei . Su tratamiento iba bastante bien , pero como Fujikawa era muy atlética y prácticamente no se podía estar quieta con frecuencia volvía a lastimarse y sufría recaídas, por lo que se vislumbraba un largo e interminable tratamiento

Siempre que la bicicleta verde la chica estaba aparcada en la entrada es que tenía cita con el Dr. Kakei y Kazuki finalmente se había acostumbrado a ella , además no solo se trataba de Kuriko , llegaba más clientes , algunos regresaba a la semana otros se curaba en la primera cita , niños, mujer, hombres , ancianos, Juubei se había vuelto muy popular y finamente su situación económica comenzaba a mejorar .

-Kazuki.. mira –ambos se sentaron a la mesa del comedor esa tarde a revisar los ingresos

-al cobrar una consulta médica más barata , vinieron más clientes y ahora tengo para pagarle a Sakura lo que le debo y aun nos queda paras las compras del mes y el alquiler –dijo muy sonriente , Kazuki también le sonrió y lo abrazó por el hombro

-me alegra que todo saliera bien , eso es porque la gente te tiene confianza y te considera un buen médico –le dijo a la vez que depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla causando un fuerte sonrojo en todo el rostro del Kakei

-gracias Kazuki . –Juubei dio un largo bostezo había sido un largo día con más de 14 pacientes , y todavía había ido a la fortaleza un rato , estaba bastante cansado

-ya es tarde , vamos a dormir .. mañana será otro día

Y vaya que el día siguiente estuvo atareado , llegaron pacientes desde temprano , mientras el padre o la madre estaba en consulta , Kazuki trabajaba con los niños con la terapia animal con Deimos , Mozart y Talk Machine , los tres por fin había aprendido a convivir juntos y llevarse mejor y hacer un buen equipo y los niños ya casi solo llegaba con la plena intensión de jugar con las mascotas o mirar largo rato a los peces del acuario nadar de un lado al otro con sus bellos colores .

Luego los niños y sus padres se iba y llegaba personas mayores a veces con artritis , o con otros problemas y dolencias , otras veces jóvenes con esguinces y lastimaduras cotidianas como las que tenia Kuriko .

Esa tarde , ya Juubei estaba dispuesto a cerrar las consultas e ir a la fortaleza a ayudar a MakubeX y a su hermana un rato cuando llegó un último paciente , un hombre muy , pero muy anciano encorvado , con ropas muy humildes y con gruesas gafas frete a sus ojos el pelo completamente cano y con un bastón maltrecho de madera , caminaba muy despacito , infundo tanto en Kazuki cono en Juubei cierta ternura por lo que lo atendieron aun cuando ya no eran horas de consulta .

-Buenas tardes señor.. dígame que puedo hacer por usted

-buenas tardes .. soy Fukuda .. he escuchado mucho sobre un nuevo medico sin título pero muy consciente, un medico joven que practica la medicina alternativa y la acupuntura antigua , quisiera que me examinara , soy muy viejo y estoy adolorido , ¿habrá algo que aun se pueda hacer por mi?-preguntó viendo a Juubei de pies a cabeza

-claro que si venga .. llenaremos su ficha médica , Kazuki trae un expediente en blanco

-si

El hombrecillo les contó todo su historial médico a decir verdad había sido, durante su juventud y adultez ,un hombre muy sano , dijo que toda su vida había sido pescador en Osaka , y había llevado una vida muy dura que ahora mismo tenía 96 años y que el dolor de su cuerpo no lo dejaba ya ni dormir en paz , que no tenía mucho dinero para pagar la consulta pero que estaba desesperado , que vivía solo cerca del muelle . La historia realmente los enterneció Juubei decidió no cobrarle ni un yen por la consulta médica , vio que los dedos de sus manos los tenía muy torcidos e hinchados por la artritis y que estaba muy mal de la vista porque aun con esas gafas tan gruesas no veía casi nada .

Le aplicó un bálsamo especial en las manos para aliviar el dolor que la artritis le producía y aplicó algunas agujas especiales en su cintura y espalda por que se quejaba de mucho dolor. El ancianito se dejó sin protestar puesta toda su fe en Juubei.

Terminaron ya tarde , Kazuki le ofreció una taza de humeante té verde al ancianito quién se sentó un rato pensativo y la bebió ensimismado en sus pensamientos , de pronto apareció Mozart y se echo a sus pies, Fukuda lo vio largo rato hasta que se animó a acariciar la cabeza del lazarillo de Otowa .

-hace muchos años tuve un perro, un labrador … murió .. y me quedé solo .. triste y solo –dos lagrimas finitas y casi secas resbalaron por la mejilla solo apenas humedeciéndola . Fukuda estaban tan avejentado que las lagrimas eran escasas , abrazó a Mozart como quién abraza a un niño y acarició su cabeza, el perro lamió la cara del hombre mojando sus arrugas con su saliva .

Fue un momento lleno de ternura , Fukuda se limpió las lagrimas , y agradecido por el tratamiento , se despidió del médico y de Kazuki. No sabían si tal vez iba a volver o quizás nunca volverían a verlo .

Kazuki y Juubei se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato sin decirse nada , pues no parecían existir palabras para poder expresar en un momento como aquel , ambos con los ojos vidriosos enrojecidos viendo la puerta por donde había partido el anciano pescador . Mozart movía la cola con la cabeza gacha tendido en la alfombra .

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti .. eres un gran medico .. Juubei . has hecho una labor increíble hoy –le dijo mientras tomaba lentamente su mano y la acariciaba con cierta timidez

-Kazuki.. yo..

Se estaba creando un ambiente romántico y tierno cuando de pronto la puerta del apartamento fue golpeada violentamente sobresaltando a la pareja e interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Juubei iba a decir .

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Juubei se apresuró a abrir la puerta y se encontró un maltrecho Emishi que cayó al suelo desmayado , muy golpeado y débil .

-Esmihi! ¿Qué pasó?

Entre ambos lo cargaron al interior del apartamento y lo recostaron el sofá, se quejaba lastimeramente tenia cortaduras en el rostro y sangraba del costado .

-la fortaleza.. está siendo atacada..-fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse.

"_lo sabía .. tenía un presentimiento toda la tarde en que quise ir allá .. pero por los paciente son pude_"-se dijo Juubei entre dientes temiendo lo peor , le latía fuerte el corazón y en su mente solo quedaba lugar para una gran preocupación por su querida hermana mayor .

**Fin del fic. **

**Bueno hasta acá el fic de **_**narración cotidiana**_** , a partir de este momento comenzará un nuevo fic lleno de acción e intriga , esto es para ti Saya chan! tu pediste mas acción , pues la habrá en grandes dosis veras muchas batallas y tensión , espero les haya gustado como terminó esta historia de la vida** **cotidiana de estos dos pero es momento de volver un poco la fortaleza . Gracias a todos por leer , gracias **_**Koopa Koot**_** por tus coments , **_**chiyo Asakura, Azumi 20 **_**y por supuesto gracias **_**Saya-chan**_**.. estén pendientes del nuevo fic! **

**Gracias por leer . Solo pido un poco de tiempo de espera para que puedan comenzar a leer el nuevo fic. Paciencia .. pues ,muy pronto solo .. en XD ! hasta entonces!**

**Bye! **


End file.
